


Like A Virgin

by AvocadoLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has been captured and is going to be used as a virgin sacrifice. It's up to Iruka to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the original prompter! Also, the two poems included are written in the Japanese Tanka form and can be found on http://tankaonline.com/Notes%20on%20Form%20--%20Michael.htm .

 

 

The large ornate door opened with virtually no forewarning at all, and with only a wisp of sound. That bothered Kakashi more than he liked to admit – even more than being held bound, wrists and ankles stretched between two poles, shirtless and maskless. Prisoner.

No, it was the empty non-reaction whenever he tried to form chakra that really got on his nerves.

He was careful not to let any of his inner discomfort show on his face. There was more than one type of mask, after all, and the more at ease his imprisoners felt around him the more prone they were to make mistakes. He had already broken the wrist of one monk who had come in to conduct a ritual and had swung his smoke censer a bit too close to Kakashi's reaching fingers.

Next time, Kakashi vowed to take at least one of them down with him.

He watched impassively, saying nothing as his newest visitor approached. This monk carried with him a bucket full of what smelled like lily scented water with one hand, a sponge gripped in the other. Like the others, his face was obscured by a deep, cream-colored hood.

Another cleansing ritual, then.

Kakashi's fingers gave an involuntary twitch as the hooded figure stepped behind him, but he did nothing, made no acknowledgment at all. He simply bided his time – this one seemed young. Perhaps he would slip in the way that would give Kakashi a chance.

However, this monk was different from the other ones in other ways, as well. His movements were quiet and exact, as if borne out of consideration instead of the almost abject reverence for their latest sacrifice. And presently, Kakashi heard dripping water and felt the slide of the sponge against the width of his naked shoulders. But that, too, was different. The other monks had been obsessively careful not to touch his skin with their bare hands, and here he could clearly feel the man's fingertips brush across his back.

His body gave a completely involuntary shiver, every dulled sense on high alert. Something was different here. And sure enough, as the sponge slipped down his spine, the monk leaned in closer. His whisper tickled against Kakashi's ear.

"Through patterned glass  
see how the water bends  
the flower stems  
my heart and many other  
optical illusions."

Kakashi's normal eye widened. This was shinobi code – he'd spoken the same poem himself a time or two, but until now never been unfortunate enough to be in a position to have it spoken to him.

Translation: I, a shinobi of Konoha, have come to see if you need extraction. What is your status?

There was only one reply Kakashi could give.

"A gnat’s smudge  
 on my forearm  
 the smallest death  
 I have known this year  
 but typical."

Translation: I am in need of extraction. Otherwise, the likelihood of death is certain.

The ninja in monk robes let out a long breath at Kakashi's last words. Though the careful bathing of his back hadn't ceased. "Are we being watched?" he asked, lowly.

Kakashi shook his head. "No." The monk whose wrist he'd broken had screamed at the large ornate door for a full five minutes before someone had come to let him out.

The sponge hit the floor with a wet plop and the man stepped in front of Kakashi, pushing back his hood.

Kakashi's heart leapt and then fell again at the familiar face. "Iruka-sensei," he greeted, carefully suppressing the relief in his voice. "I'm surprised to see you here. We're nearly three weeks from Konoha."

Iruka quirked a smile at him. "I was working with Genma-san, completing a mission in a village two days away. When Team Seven alerted us to what happened, I volunteered to sneak into the temple to see if there was anything to be done." His brown eyes lingered over Kakashi's bared face for a few moments longer than what was probably necessary before he looked away, examining the various dark whirls and kanji which currently covered Kakashi's chest, back, and arms. "Are these the extent of the seals, Kakashi-san? Or were there any others painted on?"

"This is it, as far as I can see," Kakashi said, dry as tinder, looking down at himself. "They seem to have sealed my chakra and—"

"Dulled your senses?" Iruka finished, and at Kakashi's direct look, shrugged. "That is what this sigil is for, right here." One tanned finger traced over a whirl which was painted right on Kakashi's sternum. The touch drew a series of goose-bumps and Iruka immediately jerked his head back, a blush rising across his cheeks.

"Very good, sensei," Kakashi drawled, causing the chuunin to shoot him another quick, surprised glance. He quickly went on, "I was not aware you worked with seals."

Iruka looked at him a moment, then away again. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Kakashi-san," he said, almost primly, then shuffled to the side to examine how Kakashi's wrists were bound to each pole with chakra wire. He withdrew a knife from his robes, but seemed entirely unsurprised when the sharp edge did nothing to sever it.

"How completely is your chakra sealed? Are you able to use your Sharingan?"

"No." Kakashi cracked open Obito's eye in demonstration. The tomoe remained still and unmoving. "It's blind."

Iruka made a noise of acknowledgment in the back of his throat and spent the next few moments looking over the seals, although he did not reach out to touch Kakashi again. At last he gave silent nod, as if confirming a theory, and sat back on his heels. "The bad news is whomever painted these seals knew how to make them deadly, Kakashi-san. If I were to break you free with them still intact they would steadily draw on your life-force. You would be dead inside a half-hour. Furthermore, they appear to be tied to some aspect of your inner-self."

Bad news, indeed. "Which aspect?"

"Ah," a small blush stained Iruka's cheeks. "Are you a virgin, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi stared at him.

Iruka looked away. "When I was infiltrating this temple, I overheard the monks speaking," he explained. "Apparently their plan was to lure in a genin team from one of the hidden Shinobi Villages, intending to use one as a sacrifice to raise a very powerful demonic spirit which they would have control over." Iruka's hands clenched into fists. "It was thought that younger the genin, the more chance of their virginity."

"They wouldn't have touched any of my team," Kakashi said. "I would have given my life to defend them." If Iruka was right, he very likely had.

The chuunin nodded, fists unclenching. "I know. However, there was a test which also showed you as… ah, pure."

Kakashi remembered: the head monk's odd incantation at their arrival, the halo of green light which settled over all of Team Seven's heads, the sudden attack by an entire temple's worth of chakra-trained monks… Kakashi had called for a retreat and sent his team out ahead of him, planning on giving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura time to escape… only to become overwhelmed himself.

"The demonic spirit takes over the sacrifice's body," Iruka continued, quietly. "It would have access to all of your strength, Kakashi-san. All of your power."

Kakashi's eye fell to the sharp knife, still lying at Iruka's knee. He tensed. "And you don't intend to allow that to happen."

"No," Iruka confirmed, gravely. "I don't."

What came next would have never happened if Kakashi's chakra wasn't sealed and if he hadn't been force-fasted with nothing but water for the last few days. But in the next moment he found himself taken completely by surprise as Iruka suddenly leaned into his personal space, slipped a hand to the back of his neck, and kissed him.

As kisses went, it was rather chaste (Kakashi may be a virgin, but he had kissed before – targets mostly, on missions). Before Kakashi had chance to recover the other man had pulled back slightly, a soft, soft look on his face. "I'm sorry," Iruka said. "I never took you for a romantic at heart, but I think this is the only way."

It took the length of three heartbeats for Kakashi to understand what he was getting at: if the seals were tied to the aspect of Kakashi's virginity. The simplest solution would be to remove that factor.

He felt himself swallowing, hard. "I wasn't saving myself for love, Sensei."

Another long look. "Liar." Then Iruka was leaning in close again, his heated breath washing over Kakashi's ear. "We don't have much time and that's not fair to you, but I promise at least you will enjoy yourself."

The chuunin's voice, husky and low, seemed to zip straight down to Kakashi's groin. He tried to swallow again, but found he had no more moisture to do so. It was a moot point anyway, for the next moment Iruka had slipped a hand under his chin and taken his mouth against his own.

There were a number of things Kakashi could have done to stop this if he really wanted – bitten of Iruka's tongue, for one. But as much as he had wanted to truly care for the person he bedded for the first time, he wanted to live a whole lot more.

Besides, Iruka's mouth was firm against his own, and surprisingly pleasant. The tip of his tongue caressed Kakashi's lips and when Kakashi opened his mouth to him, they swirled together, shockingly intimate. Iruka's arm curled around Kakashi's bare back, fingers playing in the short hairs at the base of his neck.

Kakashi groaned quietly, his wrists pulling against the chakra wires, but there was no give and the need to touch the other man, to sneak his hands under the thin robes and maybe pull the infuriating hair-tie loose was building.

Iruka gave a huff of a laugh against his mouth, almost as if he could read his thoughts. He broke their kiss and dipped his head, tracing his lips across Kakashi's chin and then against the soft skin of his neck. His free hand traced random circles down Kakashi's naked chest and over the flat of his stomach.

"Has anyone touched you intimately like this before, Kakashi-san?" he asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, never."

Iruka paused for a moment, eyes closing briefly. "That's so hot," he whispered, and licked the hollow of Kakashi's throat, his hand cupping over Kakashi's crotch. Circling passively several times.

The jounin bit his lip, straining against the other man's palm. A hectic blush had bloomed across his bare chest, half of need and half of embarrassment over his need. But then Iruka was shuffling again, moving behind him.

"I don't know exactly what will break the seals," he explained, breathless, once again against Kakashi's ear. "Or else I would simply suck you off, Kakashi-san." Fully behind the jounin now, he kissed a messy line down Kakashi's throat.  "I want to suck you off, but we need to be sure and I think you will like this as well."

Kakashi's brain nearly stalled out at those dirty words, especially coming from the normally prim man's mouth. And when Iruka followed them by closing his teeth against the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Kakashi's arched, straining against his bonds. "Do whatever you think is necessary, Sensei," he said, and although he was aiming for detached professionalism, his voice came out higher than usual. Almost breathy.

He felt Iruka grin against his neck again, but then all his attention snapped immediately to the palm against his groin. The sash holding up Kakashi's ceremonial pants was tied loosely, and easily pushed away. Then Iruka's hot fingers were encircling Kakashi's cock, squeezing slightly. Then dragging his palm back and forth in almost languid, unhurried strokes.

Kakashi took in a sharpened breath, thrusting against it and shuddering when Iruka stilled, his thumb teasing around the tip.

The other man was doing _something_ , and usually nothing went past Kakashi's notice but after all his senses were dulled and he was thoroughly distracted. There was a wet popping sound and a moment later he felt Iruka's other hand trailing down Kakashi's ass and then under and _in_.

Kakashi jumped and Iruka made a low soothing noise in the back of his throat, nuzzling at his neck. "Relax. Let it happen."

Iruka took Kakashi's cock in his hand again, and to thrust into that meant impaling himself _against_ the finger when he pushed back. And the feel of Iruka's clever grip on him, around him, in him set Kakashi's teeth on edge – Little zips of pleasure rolling down his spine, through his groin.

Iruka breached a finger in, past the ring of muscle and it burned a little, but in a strange way that only pushed the pleasure higher, too. Kakashi groaned, eyes sliding shut as he pistoned his hips in small, experimental little bursts, fucking Iruka's hand and fucking his finger in the same movement.

"Like that…" Iruka whispered encouragingly. He shifted, the length of his own erection pressing against the back of Kakashi's thigh – rutting against him even as the jounin increased his pace. Iruka groaned, ran his tongue up the cord of Kakashi's pale neck, hissing, "Do it Kakashi. Come on! Do it hard!"

Kakashi's orgasm hit with unexpected force. He let out a choked cry, cut off as he nearly had to bite through his lower lip not to make too much noise – taking in the full length of Iruka's finger on the back strokes.

Iruka's hand around his cock slowed as he did, milking him through the last to the aftershocks.

A strange sense of heat settled over Kakashi's skin as the last of it died away, and still panting, he looked down to see the seals crawling over his chest – shifting, unwinding, and then fading away into nothing.

Iruka released him at last, stepping back.  It took only a small effort of chakra for Kakashi to break the restraining wires and step free at last from the poles.

The sharingan came alive with a buzz of chakra and Kakashi quickly shut the eye.

"Are you feeling better, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked, almost solicitously, all proper respect again, and Kakashi turned to see him in a pose of concentration – his own erection tenting the loose robe, but flagging down as the chuunin willed it away.

"Much," Kakashi agreed, flexing his arms and assessing his strength. "Thank you for the hand, Sensei."

He had the pleasure of seeing the chuunin blush and glance away. "You're welcome," Iruka said, with a slight bow. "Let's find a way out of here before the monks come back. Even if they can no longer use you as a sacrifice, I imagine they won't be pleased."

Kakashi couldn't have agreed more. His chakra had returned to him, fully renewed after a few days of non-use. "Allow me," he said, walking over to slip his arms around the other man. Iruka had a moment of startlement and then smiled up at him in hesitant surprise as Kakashi finished the last of the signs for the teleportation jutsu.

There was a swirl of leaves and the two ninja were gone.

 

~ Fin ~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Like a Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898040) by [kansouame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame)




End file.
